Yuko Minami
'Yuko Minami '(南夕子, Minami Yūko) is Ultraman Ace's host along Seiji Hokuto her close friend. The two became hosts for Ultraman Ace after they lost their lives try to help a group of orphans get away from the first Choju of Yapool, Velokron. When they bring their Ultra Rings together the two combined to form the giant of light, Ultraman Ace. Power and Abilities *Combat Training: Like any defense team member,Yuko is a trained pilot and marksmen. *Flight: Due to her extra-terrestrial origins, Yuko can fly under her own power, perhaps even interstellar distance. *Size Change: Yuko can grow to giant proportions in desperate times. *Telepathy: It is implied during her reunion with Ace and Seiji during the time of Mebius that she had contacted them telepathically. History Ultraman Ace Originally from the moon, her home was destroyed by Lunatyx, one of the oldest Choju. Most of her people were killed but some survived and wandered the galaxy as nomads. Yuko returned to Earth to fight against Yapool, but her comrades in space eventually called on her to their new home. This was around the same time Lunatyx appeared on Earth, eventually revealing her true nature to Seiji, as Ultraman Ace the avenged the lunar civilization. Afterwards she left, donning a white garb, she left her Ultra Ring and her connection to Ace for Seiji, wishing both Ace and Seiji goodbye as she left the Earth. She is replaced by another crew member named Minawa Noriko. Ultraman Taro During Taro's time on Earth, the invading monster Mochiron had come and disturbed the Earth on a day known as "Mochi Day" and refused to leave until he had consumed enough Mochi to satisfy himself. Working alongside Ultraman Taro and Father of Ultra, Yuko grew to giant proportions to help them in making enough Mochi to satisfy Mochiron. Once the monster was full, Yuko and Father of Ultra carried him off into space. Ultraman Mebius Later on, during the Ultraman Mebius' stay on Earth, she would appear to an older Seiji, fighting again as Ace, to help Crew Guys Japan, against Lunatyx on the moon. Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers Yuko appears with Seiji as his Earth born wife. At the end when the Ultra Brothers remember their true selves she is seen helping the injured in the emergency medical station. She and Seiji had one daughter who helped her. At the end of the movie she and Seiji went of into space with the others. Trivia *Yuko is the first female to host an Ultra. *She is also the Ultra Host after Shin Hayata to separate from her Ultra. *Yuko is the first alien Ultra host. *During her return in the Ace series, Yuko is seen and heard playing the piano to herald her arrival to Seiji. The tune she played was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Gallery Ultrmn_Ac_Yk_Mnm.jpg Minami 0.jpg Minami 3.jpg Minami 2.jpg Minami 4.jpg Minami 5.jpg Minami 6.jpg Father-Yuuko.png|Yuuko and Ultra Father Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Hosts